


First Words and Blank Pages

by notmagikarp



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Soulmateau, appearances from Trixie and possibly others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmagikarp/pseuds/notmagikarp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where you're born with the first phrase you hear your soulmate say tattooed on your body. </p><p>One trip to the library and a shared day off just changed Patsy and Delia's lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Because soulmates exist, homophobia isn't really a /huge/ issue. Same sex relationships are seen by heteros more as unlucky/an unfortunate situation because they cannot have children. This will be touched on later. Also I went ahead and went with the whole first phrase said by their soulmate, not just the first sentence or word.

Delia didn’t really spend a lot of time around books. Or she tried not to spend too much time. She remembered her mother telling her it “wouldn’t hurt to hang around a bookstore every now and then,” but Delia wasn’t desperate. She wanted it to happen naturally, not force it. She didn’t want to meet her soulmate because she was just waiting around for them, where was the fun in that? Delia was a girl that liked surprises.

However, that didn’t stop her from looking down at the writing on her arm from time to time. She was a bit of a romantic, though she might not admit it. She’d trace her fingertips over the neat, cursive letters that rested just above her elbow and smile. They must be nice, whoever they were. And, she assumed, tall as well.

_Here, let me put my height to good use. This book?_

Delia must have read it a thousand times.

 

* * *

 

Trixie sat next to her on the bed, handing her a drink. “So Patsy, we’ve been friends a while haven’t we?”

Patsy raised an eyebrow, “Yes…” she took a careful sip of her whisky “We have.” She noticed Trixie’s expression and her eyes narrowed. She knew where this was going. “You have that look” She pointed a finger at Trixie’s face.

Trixie’s eyes widened, surprised Patsy had caught on so quickly. “What look? I don’t have a look.” She was trying, and failing, to keep a neutral expression.

Patsy tilted her head skeptically, “Oh yes, you do. It’s that one you get when you’re about to say something you know I won’t like.”

Trixie let out a laugh, admitting her guilt. When she looked back at Patsy her eyes were gleaming with mischief, “I can assure you I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She shifted closer to Patsy, her tone becoming a bit more serious. “But, I was just wondering… Why don’t you tell me what it says?” Trixie’s face was full of curiosity, but also concern. She wasn’t trying to be nosey, but she had been friends, and roommates, with Patsy for over a year, and she never knew what Patsy’s mark said. She assumed it had to be embarrassing because it was always covered, but Trixie’s curiosity was getting the best of her. And now she just _had_  to know.

Patsy let out a sigh. What did she have to lose? She might as well just tell Trixie the truth, face the embarrassment head on. Patsy was a modest woman. There wasn’t really anything wrong with her words, they were just so bold. Some people had beautiful poetic words on their skin, or something simple and sweet, like Trixie. But not Patsy. Her soulmate was a bit more… forward. “Well,” she let out a sigh. No going back. “I suppose you can see it.”

“Really?” Trixie squealed in excitement as Patsy began to roll up the sleeve on her right arm. She was going to regret this.

“Trixie,” Patsy could feel herself starting to blush, “You have to promise not to laugh, alright?”

Trixie held up her right hand, “I promise. Though I doubt it’s really that bad” Patsy turned her arm towards Trixie, and revealed the loopy words written there. There was a moment of silence, and Patsy felt the heat on her neck.

Trixie let out a snort. “Oh my goodness.” She struggled to suppress a laugh,”I’m sorry, I promised, but whoever it is is quite the charmer.”

Patsy wouldn’t admit it, but she thought so too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went ahead and posted chapter one.


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy and Delia finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What they have written on them is the first uninterrupted phrase that their soulmate says to them. So some people's can be considerably longer than others.

>  

It had been a long day for Patsy. She glanced at her watch--10:31 am. Oh Lord help her. She had woken up at 5 this morning to Trixie being rather noisy getting ready for her morning shift, she had spilled coffee on herself at breakfast out of exhaustion, and as she tried to leave, her bike chain broke. So now, on foot, she was headed to the library. Of course all this had to happen her day off, when all she wanted was a little peace from her usually hectic days of midwifery. But alas, it seemed she could never catch a break. What a rotten day this had turned out to be.

Her heels clicking quickly on the cobblestones, Patsy let out a little breath of relief as she saw the library in the distance. _Almost there,_ she thought. Finally, she could just sit down and read a nice medical journal or something. She really didn’t care at this point, she just wanted her face in a book. She hopped up the steps and through the door, reveling in the beautiful silence. Patsy smiled, she really loved this place. It brought back fond memories of her mother reading to her as a child. She waved at the lady at the counter and headed straight for her favorite section.

* * *

Delia was having a great day. She woke up in a good mood, she got a free coffee from her punch card, and the weather was absolutely beautiful. It was the perfect start to what she could feel was going to be a great day off.

She hummed to herself as she strolled to the library. She felt the sun on her face, its warmth gently caressing her lightly freckled cheeks. Delia took a nice deep breath of the fresh air and walked up the steps of the library. This was going to be her day. She just knew it.

She said a cheerful ‘good morning’ to the lady at the counter and took her time walking through all the books. This was her day to relax, she was going to use every minute of it. She picked out a few books here and there as she made her way through the rows.

Then she noticed one up high on the shelf.

* * *

 

On her way towards the back of the library, Patsy passed the children’s section. Some of the kids there waved at her as she passed, and she waved back with a smile. She knew many of them, with her work at the clinic and the Pack. She would read to them here sometimes, when they asked.

Feeling more relaxed, she drifted down the rows of books. Seeing her one of her favorites, she brushed her thumb along it’s words, letting out a hum of contentment. She continued on lazily, tracing her fingers over the spines. When one piqued her interest, she pulled it out and flipped through the pages. She picked out a couple more and was making her way down the row when she spotted someone to her right.

 _Oh_. She was cute. Possibly very cute. She was short, with clear blue eyes and dark brown hair done up in a neat bun, bangs resting softly on her forehead. Patsy watched as the woman brought up her free hand to brush some stray hair out of her face. She willed herself to look away, embarrassed she had caught herself staring. There was something about this stranger that was oddly intriguing. Patsy couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something was definitely there. Patsy looked over again and watched her a moment, trying not draw too much attention to herself.

The woman was looking high up the shelf, arms already full of books. She looked back down at the volumes in her arms and frowned. Shifting all the books to her left arm, she looked back up she shelf with a sigh. Reaching up with her right hand, stretching on her tiptoes, she brushed the corner of her desired book with a fingertip. Her frown deepened.

As Patsy watched her, she realized that she was, in fact, just staring at this small woman while she struggled. _Wake up Patsy, go help her for goodness sake._

Patsy took a breath. Smiling, she turned to the Cute Stranger.

“Here, let me put my height to good use. This book?” She stretched up her arm and plucked the book off the shelf with ease. Patsy turned to hand it to the woman with a smile.

“Thank yo-- oh!” The woman’s eyes widened with realization. The two of them stared at each other a moment, neither knowing what to say next, or what the other was going so say next. Patsy knew what was written on her arm, and she was hoping with all her heart that this beautiful stranger would finish the phrase that she had started. The woman glanced Patsy up and down for a second, then cocked her head to the side, thoughtfully muttering, “Well I was expecting tall, not tall and completely stunning.”

Patsy’s breath caught in her throat, her eyebrows shot up nearly to her hairline. Did she hear her correctly? Her mouth was suddenly dry as a desert, and she was starting to think her heart might explode from how fast it was beating. Well not really. But it was the hardest her heart has pounded in her memory, that’s including the time she almost got hit by a car on her way home work. She felt like she’d been punched in the gut-- in the most pleasant way possible. Patsy looked at the small woman in front of her, and somehow she knew. This was really happening.

The woman’s smile faded as she realized with slight horror what she had just said, “Wait, Oh dear...” The embarrassment didn’t last long after she saw the look on Patsy’s face. She gently took the book from Patsy, who was nearly beet red at this point from the stranger’s bold, though not unexpected, remark. Patsy was looking at her with equal parts disbelief and delight. With a growing smile, Patsy glanced down at her arm, her hand brushing the inside of her bicep where those same words that this strange woman had just spoken rested above her elbow.

The stranger spoke again with an amused yet apologetic smile, “I don’t know what you have written on you, but I’m sorry if it’s me blubbering like a fool.”

This made Patsy laugh and they could both feel the tension starting to ease, “Oh? That’s good because it’s given me a little trouble over the years.” That made the woman chuckle. Patsy liked that sound. Then she realized that she didn’t know what to do. What does one do when they meet their soul mate? Her soul mate. Her soul mate with a cute welsh accent and a good taste in books by the look of it. She decided it was best to just go for it.

“I’m Patsy. Or, well, Patience Mount but everyone calls me Patsy.”

“I’m Delia Busby.” Delia shoved the book Patsy had handed her into her left arm with the others and held out a hand, “It’s _very_ nice to meet you, Patsy.” Delia gave her a wink and Patsy felt a tug in her chest. She had just met her and yet she was so quickly enamored it was actually frightening. Patsy took Delia’s hand and never wanted to let go. It was warm. She worried for a moment that her own hands might be cold and she desperately hoped that her palms weren't sweaty, but the look on Delia’s face told her otherwise. Everything felt so right in this moment, she almost forgot to respond.

“Likewise,” Patsy forced herself to pull her hand away. She glanced at the stack in Delia’s arms, “Would you like some help with those?” She asked, gesturing to the books.

“Oh yes! Yes, that would be lovely.” Delia let Patsy take about half the stack. She smiled, “I always knew you would be very kind.”

Patsy was a bit taken aback by that. They had just met and Delia already seemed so sure. Her brow furrowed, “Really? What makes you say that?”

Delia let out a soft laugh, gesturing to the books in her arms with her chin. “The first thing you ever said to me was ‘let me help you’, of course you had to be kind.” Patsy couldn’t help but smile at the compliment and give a little nod of her head.

Delia felt like she was floating, she had never been more excited. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, and for a moment, she was afraid that Patsy could hear it too. It was a silly thought, but Delia couldn’t help it. She’d just stumbled across a beautiful stranger and met her soul mate. This really was her day.

“Well,” Patsy started, putting a dramatic hand to her chest, “I saw you and I just couldn’t help myself.” She smirked, “I’m always willing to help a lady in need, especially those that may be a bit challenged where height is concerned.”

Delia let out a mock gasp of disbelief, trying to look as offended as she could without cracking a smile. It wasn’t working. She gave Patsy a playful nudge with her shoulder. “Well aren’t you just the charmer?”

Patsy looked her in the eye with a smirk, suddenly feeling bold. “Oh, definitely. You have no idea.”

Delia quirked and eyebrow, “Oh? Well I suppose I’ll be the judge of that.” Delia gripped the book in her hand and found herself biting her bottom lip to keep from smiling too hard. In this moment, she wondered if she was the luckiest woman alive.

Patsy was struck by Delia’s charm. _Delia_. What a beautiful name too. With the short interaction they had had so far, she was almost certain she was already in love. Trixie was going to have an absolute field day when she heard about this, but Patsy was far too excited to really care at the moment. All she really cared about was talking to Delia until her throat was sore. And once that happened, maybe they could find other ways of communicating.

Patsy gave her head a subtle shake to rid herself of her less than clean thoughts. _Get a grip Patience. Good Lord._ Of course, she didn’t know Delia was thinking the same thing behind those sparkling blue eyes.

They walked to a table and set down the books. They stood there a moment, both once again unsure how to continue. “So,” Delia started, “Now what do we do?” Patsy responded with a shrug and a face that said _I have no earthly idea._ This sent them both giggling at the ridiculousness of the whole situation. They looked back at each other and felt the awkwardness melt away like fog. Everything was slowly starting to become clear. This was starting to feel easy.

Suddenly remembering they were in a library, Delia leaned in close to Patsy and whispered, “How about we go get a coffee? I think we have some catching up to do.”

Patsy smiled down at her, reaching out to lightly brush her fingers against Delia’s. She whispered her response. “I’d adore to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patsy's mark says "Thank yo-- oh! Well I was expecting tall, not tall and completely stunning. Wait, Oh dear... I don’t know what you have written on you, but I’m sorry if it’s me blubbering like a fool." 
> 
> Up next is Chapter 2: Coffee


	3. Chapter 2: Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy and Delia leave the library to go get coffee and talk. It's both harder and easier than they had imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter about a dozen times tbh

The coffee shop Delia had chosen was small and intimate. A bell rung as they opened the door and stepped into the cozy space. Cigarette smoke hung in the air, and there was something soft and jazzy coming from the jukebox in the corner. Yellow light filtered in gently through the checked curtains as they got their drinks and sat a table for two by the window.

Delia took a moment to admire Patsy’s features as she watched her take out a cigarette. She offered one to Delia who politely declined, informing Patsy that she didn’t smoke. Delia rested her cheek on her hand as she gazed across the table at Patsy. She had such a great bone structure Delia couldn’t help but envy her a bit. She would love to have cheekbones like that. Her eyes flicked down to Patsy’s full lips as they wrapped around her cigarette. Delia looked away and took a sip of her coffee. Patsy took a slow drag.

“I love your hair,” Delia spoke, “It’s such a pretty color. Is it natural?”

Patsy blew smoke out out the side of her mouth and shook her head. “Thank you, but no. I think it’s _Medium Copper no. 4_ this time.” She tapped her index finger to her hair. “Naturally a blonde.”

“I’d bet that looks just as beautiful on you,” Delia remarked. She hoped briefly that she wasn’t pushing too hard with the flirting, Patsy just made it easy. A careful look at Patsy’s easy expression, though it was tinged with a slight pink in her cheeks, revealed that she didn’t appear to mind.

Patsy flicked some ash into the tray. “Oh I'm sure that you'll get to see it some day,” she said it as if she was telling Delia a secret, something deep and personal. She supposed that, in a way, it was.

Delia nodded, in both agreement and understanding, “Yes I’m sure I will. I’m looking forward to it.”

Patsy took an easy drink of her coffee with a smile. Delia set her cup down on the table and leaned forward on her elbows “So tell me about yourself, Miss Patsy Mount.”

“Well,” Patsy lifted her cigarette to her red lips, “What would you like to know?”

“Let’s see…” Delia’s eyes were bright, and her smile wide. She was fervent and sincere, and it showed on every inch of her face. Patsy found it to be incredibly endearing.

“I want to know everything about you,” Delia announced. “I want to know what you do for a living, I want to know what you like to do, and what you don’t like to do.” She stirred her coffee with a spoon as she spoke. “And I want to know how you take your tea, and if you’re a morning person or a night owl... and your favorite food, and if you like cats or dogs or neither or both. Maybe you like birds, or perhaps you’re a fish person!” Patsy sniggered at that, hiding her small grin behind her coffee cup.

Delia’s hand slid across the table to meet Patsy’s. Their eyes met, and Patsy turned her hand to let Delia take it. “I just want to know you.” Patsy could feel the sincerity radiating from every word. Delia continued without breaking contact, “And I want you to know me.”

Delia’s happiness was reflected in Patsy’s soft hum of agreement. “I’m the same.”

Patsy took another drag, following it with a teasing smile, “Now, I hope you wrote all that down for me, I wouldn’t want to leave anything out.” She gave Delia a playful wink.

“I’ll make sure you don’t.” Delia squeezed her hand before letting it go and picking up her coffee. “So,” Patsy took a moment to organize her thoughts, stubbing out her cigarette in the ashtray.

“I suppose I’ll start with what I do. I’m a midwife at Nonnatus House in Poplar. It also happens to be where I live, along with the other midwives. And quite a few nuns.”

Delia’s eyebrows raised at this, that was not what she had expected. “Really? I’m a nurse too. I work at the London; male surgical by day, St. John’s ambulance by night.”

Now it was Patsy’s turn to be surprised. “The London? I did a stint in male surgical there myself about a year and a half ago. Funny how things work out, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Delia replied, looking into her nearly empty mug. “To think if you hadn’t changed work, we might have met all that time ago.” Delia glanced back up at Patsy with a soft expression, “But now we’re here, in this little café. I think I prefer this to meeting over some poor man bleeding on a stretcher,” She laughed, Patsy joining her with her own soft chuckle.

Patsy chimed in through her laughter, “Could you imagine? I was this close,” she held up her hand, fingers posed as if she were pinching a tiny invisible pebble, “to having a mark on my arm that said ‘This man needs a clean set of sheets’!”

They giggled at the absurdity, and Delia spoke through her dying laughter, suddenly becoming much more serious. “Or worse...” she leaned close to Patsy, putting on a faux sensual expression. Delia gave a suggestive twitch of her eyebrow, her face close to Patsy’s, their eyes locked. Delia spoke in a low voice, “ _Nurse_ ,” she breathed dramatically, “ _could you help me clean these bedpans?_ ’” She wiggled her eyebrows in exaggerated and comical manner, not bothering to try and hide her smirk anymore.

Patsy’s face lit up into a smile before she threw her head back, bursting with laughter. Delia watched her, between her own laughs, feeling a powerful joy bubble up inside of her at the sight of Patsy being so enraptured in happiness. This really was easy.

Once they had both calmed down and wiped the tears from their eyes, they went back to their coffee and their former conversation. Patsy answered Delia’s questions, and Delia in turn answered Patsy’s. They soon learned that they had a lot in common outside of their occupations. When Patsy went to change the song on the jukebox, they found that they both liked the same kind of music. They had a similar interest in books too, as they had both noticed at the library. Though, the books that they had picked out today lay abandoned on the table at the library, left there after the pair had been distracted by each other.

 

* * *

 

 

“Favorite color?” Patsy inquired as she returned to the table, setting down another cup of coffee for the both of them. Delia thought a moment resting in her hand, finger tapping her cheek.

“Yellow, I believe. Though I must say I like them all. What about you?”

“Green.” Patsy replied without hesitation. “It reminds me of nature, fresh and earthy.”

“And I’m sure it looks utterly stunning with your hair,” Delia suggested.

Patsy smirked, “Well yes, that too.” She sipped her fresh cup of coffee. “You should see me in the uniform I wear for the Cubs. I’m green head to toe in that little ensemble.”

“The Cubs?” Delia asked, head tilted in confusion.

Patsy nodded, “Right, of course. I’m the leader of a pack of Cub Scouts. The former leader was a fellow midwife and friend of mine, so naturally I volunteered to take the position when she had to attend to other matters.” She felt a bit of a warm blush dusting her cheeks as she recounted the events to Delia. She had originally been a bit reluctant to take the position when it was offered to her, unsure of how she would fit managing a rowdy group of young boys. But the little lads had grown on her, and she loved them dearly.

“How sweet of you,” Delia sighed. “Maybe I could come to one of your meetings sometime?” Patsy agreed. Delia was realizing that Patsy was just full of surprises. She seemed stern, but soft. Full of lightheartedness and wit, yet there was a weight that could be seen behind those blue eyes. A sadness that was keeping her from opening up fully. But that was fine with Delia. There was no need to rush into anything, they had plenty of time to sort everything out. And she believed it would all work out, in the end. It was fate, after all.

 

* * *

 

 

As they chatted on, Patsy didn’t notice how she kept touching the mark on her arm through the thin material of her blouse. Delia did, however. After Patsy rested her hand there for the tenth time, Delia thought it would be safe to assume that was the spot where her mark was. It was in the same place as Delia’s, though on the opposite arm. Patsy’s thumb brushed over the fabric above the inside of her elbow again as she talked about how she was ‘really more of a dog person after the incident with the butter’.

Delia felt a little guilty for not giving Patsy her full attention, but she couldn’t stop herself from asking, “Can I see it? Your mark, I mean.”

Patsy blinked. “Um,” she looked at her arm, where her left hand sat resting over her the space where her mark was. “Yes, of course. That is, only if I get to see yours.”

Delia nodded quickly, “You drive a hard bargain, but it’s a deal,” She joked. She even held out a hand to Patsy, who took it with a lighthearted smile, and they shook on it.

Patsy took a deep breath and rolled up her sleeve. She knew she shouldn't be nervous, but she couldn't help but feel vulnerable at the thought of revealing such a personal thing to anyone. But she did.

Delia could see Patsy’s nerves in the way her eyes flicked around the room, obviously looking anywhere else but her direction. Delia felt a pang in her chest, a frown tugging at her lips. “You don’t have to show me if you don’t want to Patsy.” The last thing she wanted was for Patsy to be uncomfortable.

Patsy shook her head. “No, I do want to show you. Really.” She looked back at her arm. “I just haven’t show it to many people. It’s always felt so... personal. And…” she struggled to articulate what she was feeling. “I suppose it just feels like an important part of myself.” Delia’s head bobbed to show her understanding, and it was communicated when their eyes met, a tenderness was exchanged between them.

With that, Patsy pushed her sleeve up her bicep, probably wrinkling it for the rest of the day. Arm turned towards Delia, she displayed her mark for her soulmate to see for the first time. Delia studied it a moment, reading it a few times over. She looked up at Patsy with a somewhat apologetic face, “Sorry it’s so long.” She covered her face with her hands out of embarrassment, “Goodness, it really is me blubbering away like a fool.” She peeked through her fingers, eyeing Patsy across the table.

Patsy chuckled and reached out, pulling Delia’s hands away from her red face. “It’s really not that bad. Honestly, I thought it was rather charming.” She shot Delia a reassuring smile, which Delia returned gratefully.

Recovering from her embarrassment, Delia looked back down at the mark on Patsy, “It’s my handwriting. I’ve always thought that made our marks so much more special,” she said, tracing her index finger over the words on Patsy’s arm. Patsy struggled to suppress a shiver at the light contact. Delia affected her in ways she had never experienced; even this gentle touch felt electric against her skin. Patsy let out a little breath when Delia drew her hand away.

“And now,” Patsy started, unrolling her sleeve, which was now very wrinkled. “I believe it’s your turn,” Patsy gave an encouraging grin.

“Of course.” Delia obliged cheerfully as she slipped her cardigan off her shoulders. Her dress had short sleeves so her mark was revealed instantly to Patsy. It was in Patsy’s handwriting. She reached out and brushed a finger across the words, just as Delia had done to her. She felt their connection again, the tension almost tangible, and she knew Delia could feel it too. Then, Patsy had the sudden urge to cry. But, she pushed it down and pulled her hand away from Delia.

“Yes.” Patsy’s voice cracked a little. She looked up at Delia, eyes brimmed with tears meeting those full of concern, “I think we’ve made quite a good match, don’t you?”

Delia replied softly, “Yes.”

 

* * *

 

 

The pair stayed at the coffee shop for hours, just talking. When they had both finished their third cups of coffee, and their watches were at almost a quarter past five, Patsy and Delia decided it was best to call it a day and go their separate ways. Patsy had offered to walk Delia to the nurses home, and Delia had been happy to accept.

They strolled along the sidewalk, close, but not _quite_ touching. It was a nice evening, the sun hung low in the sky, casting an orange glow on everything it’s soft light touched. When they reached the nurses home, Delia was reluctant to go. This afternoon with Patsy had been one of the best of her life, and as she looked up at her soulmate’s pretty face she couldn’t help but stall, just for a few moments.

Delia leaned against the side of the building, looking up a Patsy who was hovering close next to her. Her eyes flicked briefly to Patsy’s lips, but she restrained herself and instead asked, “So are you free this saturday evening? I was thinking dinner and dancing?”

“Hmm… I don’t know...” Patsy pretended to be thinking very hard about the proposition, placing a contemplative hand on her chin. Delia grinned at her antics, giving Patsy a playful nudge with her shoulder. She let her arm rest against Patsy’s as they stood there against the wall. Patsy answered finally, “Yes, I’m free. And dinner and dancing with you sounds like an absolutely splendid idea.”

“Wonderful,” Delia breathed. She wanted so badly to kiss Patsy, but they had only known eachother for a day, and was unsure how the other woman would respond. So instead of a full kiss, she pushed herself up on her tiptoes and pressed her soft lips to Patsy’s cheek. Patsy closed her eyes and leaned into the gentle kiss, drowning in the sensation of the smaller woman’s lips against her.

Delia pulled back, falling back on her heels, and to earth. Patsy said her goodbye’s and Delia waved her off, not going inside until Patsy had rounded a corner and was out of sight. Grinning like a fool, she did a little spin on her heel and, finally, Delia opened the door to the nurses home. Delia couldn’t help but run her fingers over the words on her skin that night, now having a face, a memory, to go with it.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as Patsy rounded the corner and was sure she was out of sight, she let herself drop back against the brick of the building she was in front of. She took a deep breath, willing her heart to stop beating so wildly in her chest. She needed a cigarette. Desperately.

She fished one out of her pocket and brought it to her lips, lighting it quickly. She took a drag, breathing it out slowly. As Patsy brought up a hand to hold her cigarette, her other hand came up to rest on her cheek, which was aching from all the smiling she had been doing. She chewed her lower lip, pausing to take another drag. With the tips of her fingers, she gently touched the spot by the corner of her mouth where Delia’s lips had been just minutes before. She let out a long sigh of content at the memory. Or perhaps it was more of a swoon? Patsy was too unbelievably happy to care about semantics. After a few moments she composed herself and started her walk home.

Patsy brushed a hand over her right arm, just above her elbow. She replayed the events of the day over and over again until she was walking up the steps of Nonnatus House.

This had turned out to be the least rotten day she’d ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this one was a little slow, but it will hopefully pick up some in Chapter 3: Trixie has a field day


	4. Chapter 3: Trixie has a field day

Patsy was practically floating when she walked through the doors of Nonnatus House. She pushed the heavy door closed behind her, slumping against it. She looked down at her feet, completely lost in thought. Her hands were pressed against the solid wood of the door, fingers tapping a nervous rhythm. Patsy's mind was racing at a pace she could barely keep up with as she reflected on everything that had changed over the course of a day. Her entire future was set out before her in a way that Patsy had never experienced. Fate, before, was some abstract power that existed outside of her world; and it was now an ever present force, pulling her by the heart. She felt a peace, a clarity in her soul felt only in those sweet moments when she heard a healthy baby cry for the first time, or when she saw the sun rising orange and yellow against an open ocean as she cycled past on a quiet spring morning. She let out a slow sigh and pushed herself off the door. It was as if her life until today had been a freezing storm punctuated with brief moments of cover, and Delia had suddenly appeared with an umbrella and a hot cup of tea.

She supposed that was love.

Patsy glided up the stairs and into her and Trixie's shared room. She slipped off her heels and walked over to the record player. She put on one of Trixie's Billy Fury records, remembering the way Delia's welsh lilt bent her words as she'd talked about how she enjoyed his music. Patsy stood there a moment, watching the record spin around and around. She closed her eyes, just listening to the words. Swaying a bit to the music now, she imagined Delia sitting and listening to the same song. Patsy's bottom lip caught between her teeth as she fought away a smile.

Lounging on her bed with an unlit cigarette resting forgotten between her fingers, Patsy had made it about halfway through the record when Trixie opened the door to the room.

She was surprised when she looked up to see Patsy sprawled out on her bed, staring at the wall. "Hello Patsy, I thought you would be downstairs, dinner is almost ready." Trixie glanced between Patsy and the record player, brow furrowing in confusion. "Wait... I thought you weren't a fan of Billy Fury? Something to do with how 'he sounds as if he's at the bottom of a well'?"

Patsy hummed and glanced over at Trixie, who was just now moving out of the doorway and closing the door. "Perhaps I've had a change of heart," she smiled. She noticed the cigarette in her hand now, blinking at it with a soft ‘ _Oh_ ’, and shaking her head at her own silliness. She slowly dug a lighter out of her pocket, but just let it rest in her hand, fingers curled loosely around it as she looked at it thoughtfully.

Trixie watched her carefully. Patsy was never this aloof, she was usually so cool and controlled. But right now Trixie probably could have turned into a bird and squawked out french poetry and Patsy wouldn’t even notice. Trixie narrowed her eyes. "Patsy?" Something was different, and she was going to find out what it was.

"Hmm?"

"Are you feeling well?" Trixie glanced Patsy up and down carefully, looking for a sign of what could be putting her in such an odd mood.

Patsy rolled over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. "I've never been better Trixie, I haven't the slightest idea as to what you’re talking about."

"Well…” Trixie eyed her skeptically, “if you say so." She decided it was best to let it go. For now. She sat down on her bed, shooting Patsy another suspicious glance before picking up a magazine and debating whether or not there was enough time to read it before dinner.

And then, it hit her.

Just now, she’d noticed the way Patsy was resting her hand on that spot on her right arm. Trixie whipped her head around to Patsy. Patsy, who was listening to sappy love songs she claimed to dislike with a foolish grin on her face. No, something was definitely not right. Or perhaps in this case, something was very very right indeed. _Could it be?_ Trixie decided that she had to know immediately.

As Trixie opened her mouth, there was a knock on the door and Sister Mary Cynthia popped her head in. "Dinner is ready. Are you two coming? It looks like quite the spread tonight."

"Yes we'll be down in just a moment," Trixie gave her a smile, which the Sister returned before making her exit.

Patsy had risen from her bed and was heading for the door by the time Trixie had turned back around.

"Patsy?" Trixie asked sweetly.

"Yes?"

They began to walk out into the hall. "Do you have something you would like to share with the class?"

That snapped Patsy out of her daydreams, she halted, looking over at Trixie with wide eyes. Patsy could tell from Trixie’s raised eyebrow and knowing expression that she had a good idea of what was going on.

Patsy chuckled nervously. She wanted to tell Trixie, really she did, but she couldn’t make them late for dinner. And she could use a little time to organize her thoughts. Trixie was looking up at her with her arms crossed, waiting.

She relented a bit. "Yes, actually. I do. But seeing as we're expected for dinner at the moment, it will just have to wait until afterwards." And of course she loves having a little fun with Trixie, it should be entertaining to watch her impatiently chew through her dinner and shoot daggers at Patsy from across the table. Patsy smiled wickedly at the thought.

Trixie started to protest, but it was cut short when she noticed something light pink on Patsy's face. She reached into her pocket for her handkerchief. "Patsy, you have a little something on your cheek." She leaned in closer as Patsy bent down to let her wipe the mysterious substance off. Trixie squinted as she got a better look in the brighter light. "Is that..." then it hit her: it was lipstick. Her eyes were the size of saucers as she gaped at a now slightly panicked Patsy with a combination of disbelief and smugness. "Patsy! Lipstick?”

Patsy quickly snatched the handkerchief from Trixie’s grasp, frantically rubbing off the lipstick as she muttered something along the lines of ' _how on earth did I not notice that?_ '. Trixie was watching her smugly, one eyebrow raised, eagerly waiting for Patsy's explanation.

"Trixie, I'll tell you all about it after dinner. I promise." Patsy thought her face might actually catch on fire with how hot her blush was. She was quite embarrassed, but at least it was Trixie that had caught her with another woman's lipstick that close to her mouth and not anyone else. She huffed through her embarrassment, "Just-- did I get it all off?"

Trixie was grinning like she had won a year's supply of _Vogue_ magazines, "Why Nurse Mount, I don't believe I've ever seen you so flustered," she teased. Patsy gave her an exasperated look. Trixie rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes, you got all of it. Now let's go eat before they send a search party to come find us."

It was the most painfully long dinner Trixie had ever experienced. Patsy enjoyed every minute of it.

 

* * *

 

 

When they were finally able to return to their room, Trixie could hardly contain herself. She had too many questions and Patsy was getting too much enjoyment from letting her suffer the consequences of her own curiosity.

Trixie sat down on her bed across from Patsy, leaning forward eagerly. “Alright I think I’ve waited long enough, time for you to fess up.”

Patsy feigned reluctance, a mischievous smirk across her face. “I don’t know Trixie, I’m awfully tired. I don’t know if I have the strength to tell you all about my utterly wonderful day.”

Trixie’s mouth hung open incredulously, “Oh don’t give me that, I know that you have enough energy to run around the whole of Poplar if you wanted to!” Trixie pointed a finger at Patsy, “I can tell from your positively lovesick expression.”

Patsy laughed easily, eyes twinkling. She was sure Trixie was right, if she looked even half as in love as she felt. “Alright, you got me.” Patsy leaned back on her bed, arms propping herself up from behind. “I suppose I’ll skip to the good bits and spare you the details of my rotten morning.” Trixie nodded, eyes pleading for Patsy to just _get on with it already_.

Patsy took a breath, “So, I was at the library this morning, and I noticed this woman next to me was having trouble reaching a book, so I offered to help. And she responded by saying this,” Patsy rolled up her wrinkled sleeve, pointing to her mark. Trixie’s hands went to her cheeks as let out an excited giggle, but she let Patsy continue. “After we realized what had just happened, Delia-- her name is Delia by the way, I forgot to mention that. Anyway, Delia suggested we get a coffee and chat for a bit. Five hours of conversation and three cups of coffee later I was walking her home.” Patsy’s smile was so soft and full of love that Trixie was moved by it. She’d never seen her friend so plainly filled with joy before, and it was truly a sight to behold. “We have a date this coming Saturday.”

Trixie beamed as pushed herself off the bed, closing the distance between Patsy and herself and wrapping her friend in a tight hug. “I am so incredibly thrilled for you Patsy,” Trixie told her, voice full of affection. Patsy returned the hug, whispering a heartfelt ‘thank you’ as she did. Patsy really did love Trixie, and the open support and happiness she had for Patsy meant the world. When they broke apart, Trixie was smiling in a way that Patsy knew meant she was in for some prodding.

“So naturally I want to know every detail about this Delia of yours--”

Patsy rolled her eyes, smiling, “Naturally.”

“-- also, I want to know what you said to her! This is vital information Patsy.”

“I’m sure it is.”

“And I absolutely must help you pick out what to wear for your date, it has to be perfect, and I can help you with your hair, and makeup, and we can--”

Patsy laughed at Trixie’s enthusiasm, cutting her off. She knew Trixie would have a field day with this. “Trixie, don’t get too far ahead of yourself. I haven’t even told you everything yet.”

“Well, get on with it then!” Trixie did two short claps her hands, “Chop chop, I’m waiting.”

And so Patsy told her. She relayed everything that had happened at the library, down to the flutters in her chest and the nervous brushes of fingers. She told Trixie how beautiful Delia was and how she was clever and funny and sweet, and how if you looked close enough, you could see that she had she cutest freckles.

When there was a lull in conversation, Trixie had a thought. “Did you expect a woman? Or was it a surprise? I mean, I know one can never really know, but usually you have some sort of idea. And it’s... well it’s just not not terribly common.”

Patsy played with the hem of her blouse as she thought of a response. Had she expected a woman? Thinking about it, perhaps she had. She’d always found the company of women more enjoyable, or at least it was what she prefered on a normal basis. Women were beautiful and soft and she often found herself noticing how... aesthetically pleasing they were. Delia had said that she had always thought it would be a woman to say her words, and perhaps deep down, Patsy had known it too.

“I’m not surprised, honestly.” Patsy shrugged, “I never gave it too much thought, but it just felt right. It feels right. I’ve always noticed beautiful women and liked being around them, I suppose it just makes sense.”

Trixie nodded in understanding. She could see it. “Well I certainly hope I get to meet her soon, I think we would get on rather well from what you’ve told me.”

Patsy had to concede to that, and she did with a laugh, “Yes, I’m sure the two of you would get along quite well. And be patient, I’ve only just met her, I’m not exactly in a rush to bring her home and show her to the nuns.”

Trixie rolled her eyes and grumbled, “I thought being patient was your job, not mine.”

“Ha, ha.” Patsy had heard that one about a million times. “Now, if you’re done poking fun at my name, I’d like to finish my story.”

Trixie sat up a little straighter, eager to hear about the rest of Patsy’s day. “Right, yes, please continue.” She rested her elbows on her knees, propping her head up on her hands, and listened.

 

* * *

 

 

Patsy gushed about Delia for what felt like hours, and Trixie would ask questions or giggle or gasp at whatever Patsy was telling her. They talked well into the evening, only deciding to call it a night when they realized just how late it had gotten. Patsy fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Sleep did not come as easily to Trixie. As happy as she was for Patsy, she couldn’t help the little twinge of sadness that crept up on her late at night. Oh how she wanted what Patsy had, to feel what Patsy was feeling. But she knew her time would come some day, because she had words on her too. She just had to wait for the right person to say them.

 

* * *

 

 

A few days later, Trixie had the afternoon off. So far, she had spent it watching television with Sister Monica Joan and reading in the sitting room. It was wholly uneventful. That is, until there was a knock at the door. Trixie sprang from her seat, quickly making her way to the front. She pushed the brass handle and pulled the heavy door open.

Before her stood a short, dark haired woman in a nurse’s uniform. She gave Trixie a friendly smile, and Trixie gave her one back.

“Hello, how can I help you?”

The woman glanced around a bit, looking a little nervous. “Yes, is Nurse Mount in?”

Trixie connected the dots. “You wouldn’t happen to be Delia, would you?

Delia was a little caught off guard by that, but she recovered quickly, nodding her head. “Yes, actually. That would be me.”

“I’m Trixie Franklin, it’s very nice to meet you,” She extended her hand which Delia shook, replying with a soft ‘likewise’. Then, instead of letting go of her hand, Trixie pulled Delia through the door. Trixie was talking again before Delia could protest.

“Come in, Patsy will be back any minute now. Would you like some tea?”

Delia blinked, “Yes, that would be lovely, thank you.” She decided just to go along with it.

Trixie led her to the kitchen and made them each a cup of tea. Delia sat at the table a little awkwardly, wondering what the best way to start a conversation was. Trixie placed the teacup in front of her with an easy smile.

“Patsy has told me so much about you, I’m glad you stopped by so I could meet you.”

Delia sipped her tea. “Well they mucked up my schedule at the London and it was a slow day so they let me leave early. I thought I might pop by on my way home and see if Patsy could spare a moment to talk about our plans for Saturday.”

Trixie smiled affectionately at that. She leaned in close to Delia, “Between you and me, Patsy is quite the catch,” she whispered. “And I say that as her best friend, with full confidence. You are a very lucky woman, Delia.” She gave Delia a wink.

Delia blushed, not expecting such a sweet statement. She smiled, a bit shy and a bit proud. “I know.”

Trixie continued with a sly grin, “Even though she makes this strange noise when she sleeps sometimes, but you just kind of get used to it.”

Delia suppressed a giggle, biting her lip, “What does it sound like?”

Trixie was trying not to laugh too, “It’s like a kind of sno--”

“Delia?”

They both whipped around to see Patsy standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Delia’s laughter died in her throat when she saw Patsy, and Trixie felt the atmosphere in the room shift.

“Hello, you,” Delia spoke, her voice soft and sweet.

 _And now,_ Trixie thought, _time to make my escape_. “Is that Fred I hear calling me? He must need help in the garden, I best go see what he needs.” Trixie stood and waltzed out the door, but not before tossing a “Catch you ladies later” and a knowing wink over her shoulder.

And with that, Patsy and Delia were left alone, staring at each other from across the kitchen. Delia stood, walking over to the tea kettle.

“Why don’t you sit, I’m sure you’ve had a long day. I’ll pour you a cup.”

Patsy took a seat, grateful. “Thank you”

Delia handed her a cup after she had filled it and took the seat next to Patsy. “It’s really nice to see you again.”

Patsy smiled around the porcelain cup. “I feel the same.” Delia being here when she got home, making her a cup of tea; it all felt so domestic. It made Patsy feel warm. This was something she could definitely get used to.

Delia brushed her fingers against Patsy’s as they rested on the table. Patsy felt her heart rate speed up at the contact, at the thought that this was real and happening. She spoke, her voice a soft murmur, “Sorry if I smell like amniotic fluid and bleach.”

Delia let out a breathy laugh. “I don’t mind it. It’s very… you”  
  
Patsy bit her lip, poorly hiding her smile. “So, to what do I owe the pleasure of you visit?”

Delia brought up a hand to her forehead, a bit embarrassed. Though when she looked up at Patsy, humour was also present in her eyes. “Well, if you would believe it, this morning I was thinking about what I was going to wear for our date tomorrow, when I realized that we didn’t set a place, or time, for Saturday.”

Patsy almost choked on her tea. She swallowed, recovering quickly, “Goodness you’re right!” Patsy shook her head, a little embarrassed that she hadn’t noticed it as well.

“So how about six?” Delia suggested. “I’ll come by here and then we can go to dinner. Does that sound alright with you?”

“Yes,” Patsy gave Delia’s hand an affectionate squeeze. She was counting the hours until her date with Delia.

“That sounds perfect”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is Chapter 4: The Date™


	5. Chapter 4: The Date™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how late this is, I've been totally swamped with work lately but here it is, finally.

 

“No no, Patsy. Use the first one, it looks better on you.” Trixie had popped her head out of the closet to check Patsy’s make up status before going back in and continuing to root through Patsy’s dress.

Patsy rolled her eyes and wiped the lipstick off, picking up the other tube and putting on the slightly darker shade. She was a little on edge, her nerves getting the better of her for once. It was just Delia. Delia, who she was comfortable with and who made her stomach do flips at the same time. Nothing to worry about. Patsy stared at herself in the mirror. God she even looked nervous. She touched up her lipstick, wiping away a smudge with her middle finger.

“Ok Pats, how about this one?” Trixie held up a dark green, slightly low cut dress that came to just to her knees. It was nice, and one of Patsy’s favorites, though she didn’t have many opportunities to wear it. Patsy nodded in approval and slipped it on. She held her hair to the side as Trixie zipped up the back for her.

“Oh Patsy that’s the one,” Trixie beamed at Patsy and gave her shoulder a squeeze. “And the neckline shows off your beautiful collarbones stupendously, which I’m sure Delia will appreciate.” Trixie wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh goodness, Trixie, please,” Patsy smiled shyly, slapping Trixie’s hand away playfully. “Do you really think this dress is alright?”

Trixie sighed, turning Patsy so they were standing face to face. “Patsy you look beautiful, really. You’ve put on about hundred different dresses and this is definitely the one. Don’t be so nervous, it’s just a date.”

“It was only four different dresses,” Patsy mumbled, looking down at her feet. “I just want to make a good impression.”

“Trust me,” Trixie put her hands on Patsy’s shoulders reassuringly. “You already have.” She gave Patsy an affectionate smile. “You could wear a potato sack and she’d still think you were beautiful.” Patsy let out a soft laugh at that, some of worries starting to shrink at Trixie’s gentle assurances. Trixie was right; there was nothing to worry about. No need to be so tense. Only Delia.

“Now,” Trixie pulled her toward the vanity, “Let me get a proper look at that pretty face…"

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Trixie had deemed Patsy to be Date Ready, they had gone to wait down stairs. Delia was due to arrive any moment. Patsy could feel her anxiety steadily rising. Her leg was bouncing nervously under the table as she sipped her tea. Trixie noticed and gave her a gentle kick to snap her out of it.

“You stop that, you’re _fine._ ”

Patsy was about to respond when they heard the front door open and Barbara enter, chatting quietly to someone. Patsy and Trixie looked at each other before standing up, placing their mugs on the table.

Barbara stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, chipper as usual, “Would you guess who I found walking up the steps?”

Delia was now standing next to her, looking like a bundle of both nerves and cheer. “Hello Patsy, Trixie.”

Trixie was quick to respond, “Good evening Delia, nice to see you again.” She turned to Barbara, “Barbara, why don’t I help you clean up your instruments,” she said this giving her a Look that tried to convey everything that she was trying not to say.

“Oh really Trixie you don’t have to--”

“I don’t mind,” she grabbed Barbara by the arm and began to lead her away, “Come on Babs,” Trixie gave Patsy a thumbs up as she rounded the corner, Barbara trailing along behind her.

Now that the room was empty of its unwanted occupants, the remaining pair stared at each other from across the kitchen, remembering the last time they had been in this same position. Patsy took a deep breath to steady herself and slowly made her way across the kitchen to Delia. Her heels clicked on the tile, a small smile growing on her face.

“Hello,” She said simply as she stopped in front of Delia. When they locked eyes, she could feel the tension between them. It was as if the air between them was vibrating from it, or maybe that was just her nerves. She glanced down at Delia, who was looking impossibly pretty in her blue and white dress, and Patsy couldn’t remember why she’d ever thought this was a bad idea.

Delia was leaning against the doorframe, appearing more excited than anything. Her eyes swept over Patsy, who was trying not to come off as nervous as she felt under Delia’s gaze. Delia’s eyes paused at Patsy’s clavicle for a split second longer than they should have, Patsy noticed, before coming back to her face. At least Trixie was right about her collar bones. Patsy thought she might have a heart attack on the spot.

“I like your dress, it looks beautiful on you.” Delia gave Patsy a warm smile.

Patsy was definitely having a heart attack. This was it. _No,_ Patsy willed herself to speak, _form a response Patsy, you can do it. Anything, pull it together._ “So do you.” _That was horrible. Was that even an appropriate response? What did she just say?_ “I mean, you look nice as well.” Patsy was sure she was dying.

Delia just laughed and took Patsy by the arm. “Let’s go get dinner, I’m starving.” Patsy let herself be led out of the house, not even trying to hide her grin. “And you don’t have to be so nervous,” Delia told her gently, “Just relax. It’s only me.”

They walked along the street with their arms linked; a suggestion by Delia to ‘ward off the evening chill’. Patsy wasn’t sure if that was the real reason, but she was certainly not complaining. Though the proximity didn’t help her pounding heart and sweaty palms.

They chatted about their days on the way to the restaurant. Somewhere along the way, Delia decided to try and see how hard she could make Patsy laugh-- which turned out to be a great decision because Patsy had, what Delia claimed to be, the best laugh ever.  

 

* * *

 

Their dinner was going smoothly. Well, really it was going perfectly. Beyond perfectly even. Patsy would argue that it was the best dinner of her life. Not only was the food excellent, but the company could not be compared. Delia had entertained her with stories of growing up in Pembrokeshire, with   twelve rowdy cousins and her overbearing mother. However, at the mention of her mother, Patsy noticed that Delia’s mood seemed to shift a bit. She didn’t want to prod, so she was grateful when Delia began to open up on her own.

“I just want to warn you,” Delia set her fork down on her plate with a soft _clink,_ and folded her hands in front of her. She stole a quick glance up at Patsy, searching her face for some kind of reaction. So far, just plain curiosity, perhaps a tinge of worry. “My mother may not be entirely... thrilled... with how fate planned things for us.” She finally looked Patsy in the eye, worry written all over her face as she waited for Patsy’s reaction.

Patsy chewed thoughtfully and took a sip of her drink before carefully asking,  “Can you elaborate on that a bit?”

Delia chewed the inside of her cheek, “She just… has always been on me about how she wants grandchildren, and I won’t be able to give that to her.”

Patsy nodded, “I see. But you know you aren’t obligated to give her grandchildren, Delia. It’s your life. Perhaps it’s just not what was planned for us. Your mother will just have to accept it.” She reached across the table and took Delia’s hand for a moment, giving it a reassuring squeeze before bringing it back to her lap.

Delia slowly nodded. “I’m trying to remember that.” She smiled at Patsy from across the table as she picked up her fork, but Patsy could tell something had changed in her. It seemed that Delia may have an issue with letting people down, her mother in particular.

“There’s no need to worry about that now,” Patsy started, “This is still new. We’ll just cross that bridge when we come to it. And my family won’t have any qualms with it, by the way. So we won’t have to worry about that.” She decided it best not to mention that that was only because most of them were dead. It wasn’t exactly the thing you bring up on a first date. Her comment did seem to ease Delia to a certain extent however, and their conversation soon turned to something more light.

The rest of their dinner passed without a hitch. Once Patsy had payed (she had insisted), she let Delia lead her to their next destination.

 

* * *

 

Of course, the club Delia picked was an interesting little nook down some seemingly random ally. It was actually much larger than it appeared on the outside, with a sizable dance floor and a band playing up on a small stage. It wasn’t particularly crowded, but it was certainly not empty. Patsy looked over at Delia with an eyebrow raised, asking the question _how on earth did you know about this place?_ Delia just laughed at Patsy’s surprised expression and took her by hand, pulling her close. When she was right by Patsy’s ear, she spoke loud enough to be heard over the music. She was radiating mischief, Patsy could hear the smile in her voice.  “I must maintain some of my mystery, Patsy Mount. Do you want a drink?” Patsy suppressed a shiver at the feeling of Delia’s breath hot on her ear and nodded. Delia led them through the throngs of people to the bar.

Once they made it to the dance floor, Patsy began to feel her nerves from earlier coming back. It was one thing to talk to a beautiful woman from across the table, holding her in your arms as you dance? That was an entirely separate issue. One that Patsy was about to face. At this very moment.

“I must admit,” Delia laced her fingers with Patsy’s, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I’m probably not a great dancer.” As Patsy looked down at her, she could tell that Delia was actually a bit nervous too. She found some relief in that. The fact that they were both just feeling their way around and fumbling to figure everything out was oddly comforting. At least they were together.

Patsy had a hand of Delia’s waist. “I’ll lead then.” Patsy smiled reassuringly, trying to let Delia know that she was just as nervous, just as hopeful. Delia’s soft gaze told Patsy the message was received.

Patsy could feel the heat of Delia’s skin through the fabric of her dress. She wondered if she was as hot under Delia’s soft fingers on her shoulder. Patsy gently flexed her fingers, pressing them lightly against Delia’s side and fanning them out as she pulled her closer. They moved together for several songs, swaying with the music, watching each other.

Delia did not want to break Patsy’s intense gaze. Those blue eyes were so compelling, so full of passion and light that she felt heavy under it. Like the weight of Patsy’s adoration and excitement was crushing her, taking the breath from her lungs. Patsy was glowing. Her copper hair caught the yellow light in a soft way, and Delia was sure she’d never seen anything as beautiful. Delia slowly trailed her hand along Patsy’s shoulder and down her arm, resting briefly on the spot where her mark was. Patsy watched her as she did it, as soft smile pulling at her lips. Delia wanted to kiss those lips so badly just then. All she had to do was turn her head, lean forward. She didn’t.

Instead Delia asked, “So where did you learn how to dance? You’re a great lead.”

Patsy’s head tilted slightly as she remembered, “When I was at school, we were taught how to do a few simple things. And all the girls wanted to practice, but I was the only one that wanted to lead. So I got to dance quite a bit in those days.” Patsy smirked playfully, spinning a rather impressed Delia for emphasis. They were both laughing by the time Delia was facing Patsy again.

Delia brought her hand back up to Patsy’s shoulder, resting it closer to her neck this time. She had the sudden urge to trail her thumb along Patsy’s collarbone. She did, and she watched carefully as Patsy bit her lip in response to her touch. They were getting closer by the second. Patsy leaned down a bit, until her fringe was brushing against Delia’s, their foreheads millimeters apart. Patsy could feel that warm, buzzing, tension between them again. She felt the way the base of her neck tingled under Delia’s fingers. She felt the way her heart was beating, hard against her ribs. She felt the way Delia’s eyes bore into her own through those dark lashes, the way they looked down at her lips, aching to kiss her.

Delia leaned forward, placing her mouth right by Patsy’s ear, “How would you feel about heading out of here?”

Their cheeks touching, hot blushes soft against each other, Patsy replied. “Lead the way.” She hid her smile in Delia’s hair.

 

* * *

 

The moon hung low in the sky when Delia found herself with her back against the cool brick of the nurse’s home. Well, ‘found’ wasn’t exactly correct. It was more like ‘placed them in this exact position herself’. Patsy had a hand on the brick just beside Delia’s shoulder, leaning towards her, surrounding her. Delia was very pleased with the current set up. As she looked up at Patsy in the silvery light of the moon, the dim street lamps casting soft shadows, Delia wondered if Patsy looked good in all lighting. Thus far, the answer was firm _yes._ Something about the way the moonlight hit Patsy’s cheekbones made Delia think that perhaps she was dead, and Patsy was some sort of angel sent to deliver her to paradise. She wasn’t sure if she could take it anymore.

Patsy’s eyes scanned Delia’s face for some sort of sign of, well, anything. “I had a wonderful time tonight.” Patsy’s voice was husky and soft. The smell of smoke from the cigarette she’d finished a few minuets ago still clung to her.

Instead of speaking, Delia brought her hand to the back of Patsy’s neck, gently pulling her down. Her heart raced as Patsy’s eyes fluttered shut, and she pressed forward, unconsciously licking her lips in anticipation. Delia felt her nose brush softly against Patsy’s, and she hovered there for a moment, enjoying the way her skin hummed at the contact. The hot breath on her cheek, slightly parted lips touched lightly, painfully lightly, until Patsy pulled her closer with an arm around her waist.

Patsy’s soft lips pressed against her slowly, moving with her own. Delia sighed into the space between their lips, her hand reaching up to cup Patsy’s jaw and bring her even closer. Delia’s fingers threaded through Pasty’s soft hair as she deepened the kiss, causing Patsy to hum into her mouth. It was passionate and sweet, full of hope for a future with a lot more kissing, and many more dates.

Delia was pressed against the brick when they pulled apart, breathing a little ragged. She could feel Patsy’s chest heaving against her own as they stood there, eyes still closed, foreheads resting against each other.

Patsy was the first to break the silence, straightening up so that she could look Delia in the eye. “So I take it you had a nice time tonight as well?”

Delia laughed, eyes sparkling with bliss, “Cheeky,” she breathed, and kissed her again.

 

* * *

 

When Patsy finally returned home, Trixie was quick to comment on the disheveled state of Patsy’s hair. And make up. Patsy just laughed, resting her hand on the inside of her right arm. She could still feel Delia on her lips.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably have one more chapter, but I may decide to end it here. We'll see :) if I do post another chapter it will be a sort of time skip/epilogue sort of thing. Thanks for reading, and thank you for the lovely comments!
> 
> Edit (April 30th): I've decided to finish this one here. I tried another chapter but I was pretty satisfied with this ending so I decided to leave it, at least for right now. Thanks so much to everyone who left kudos and comments, they were a huge support! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Update schedule will be about once a week. My tumblr is not-magikarp if you want to find me on there, that's where I will be posting updates and things about this fic.


End file.
